Love Knows No Boundaries
by Reaper1411
Summary: A love story between two of the most popular blondes in Naruto,one being Naruto himself and the other being Temari.This story takes place after the (altered) shinobi world war,it also gives a brief description of the war.Fluffy and slightly AU.


_**-Poisoned Minds-**_

_**By**_

_**-Reaper1411-**_

_**A/N:Okay,this is my first romantic oneshot and is dedicated to everyone that supported me or any of my past main reason I wrote it was so I could improve on my writing,so tell me what you think('Sigh',theres no way in hell you are actuall going to listen to me is there?Most of you probably skipped this didn't you?Oh,you arent even reading this part...Oh,well)**_

_**Thoughts-**_ _"I wonder what I'm thinking..."_

In a ordinary looking orange double storey house an evil was about to occur...The evil in this case would be an alarm clock and the bad deed was that it was going to wake up a certain blonde haired ninja.

The buzz filled the room as the alarm sounded and Naruto groaned before using his right arm to hit the alarm clock into a million pieces(Well...Maybe not a million...But a lot of pieces...)

The annoying sound had ended,however it had completed it's mission and Naruto simply watched the alarm clock reform due to a special seal he had created.

As he was forced to sit up on the white covers he looked to the side and in disbelief of what he had seen,he rubbed his eye's to remove the dirt that had accumalated during his sleep.

But as he looked for a second time he still saw what had bothered him...Next to him was a odd-shaped bundle that was covered by the white duvet.

As he started pulling back the covers he saw blonde to freak out as to who it could be next to him he hesitated and simply thought of possible reasons as to why a woman was sleeping next to him.

Although,nobody ever said Naruto wasn't curious and as he watched in agony he decided that whoever it was it wouldnt be that bad,however he sincerely hoped it wasnt a man.

And as he quickly pulled the covers off he saw none other than Sabaku No Temari,one of the most beautiful women in the five great nations.

The years had truly been great to Temari,two years after the end of the fourth great shinobi world war she had become even more blonde hair now seemed to sparkle as she walked and now reached her thighs,her breasts had grown from what most would call 'acceptable' to NTP,or unnabreviated:Near Tsunade lips of hers now seemed to be the color of a rose and she had a perfect hourglass figure.

All in all,Naruto was astounded that she was lying next to him,at least until all his memories hit him.

-FLASHBACK-

After Naruto came back from the two year trip with Jiraiya many things had changed,including the fact that he now knew of his heritage.

Naturally Naruto was at first taken aback when he found out that the greatest hero of Konohagakure was his father,however Naruto just took it in his stride and used it as motivation for him to become stronger than ever.

But as he ran towards the gate of Konoha he was slightly ticked off that instead of a welcome back party or some type of gift or even a simple hug for when he came back he was given an S-ranked mission to the sand village.

The mission itself wasnt actually the reason for Naruto being as pissed off as he was,the reason was that he wasnt allowed to do it solo as he wanted to but instead had to be accompanied by a man called Tenzo as well as his old teammate Sakura and a gay looking boy named Sai.

Even though Jiraiya had told Tsunade that Naruto had what it took to do it solo she had insisted that Naruto did it with a team.

Naruto was actually about to throw something at Tsunade before he reeled himself in.I mean for god's sake,he had even managed to defeat Jiraiya while the old man was in his ugly-ass sage mode,even the super-pervert had managed to aknowledge that Naruto was better than him.

The reason that Naruto didnt want a team was because he was more than sure that they would slow him down on the trip and due to the fact that Gaara's life hanged in the balance if they took long,time was of the essence.

The blonde just put that in the back of his mind as he saw his 'team'.After not aknowledging any of them with so much as a simple greeting Sakura thought it was within her rights to 'rectify' Naruto by punching him in the back of the head.

However(I like to use the word 'however' in sentences if you dont know that by now) during the trip with Jiraiya he had done a lot of thinking and realised that the only reason he had any feelings of love towards Sakura was that he was looking for someone that he wanted to now why even though she had a defect in the 'looks' department nobody hated her for it.

And he hoped that he could find the reason if he was around her to say after more 'soul searching' he realised that he used to be a hopeless idiot.

And instead of taking the punch head on as he used to he simply grabbed her hand without looking back at he looked at the look of shock on her face he allowed himself to have a smirk,after all,once he learned of the secret to Tsunade's power he actually learned it himself as well as a way to counter it.

During the trip Naruto was in a state of severe moodiness,evident by the fact that all of Sai's teeth were out due to him trying to say dumb penis jokes at Naruto's expense and Naruto retaliating by going nuts and knocking every tooth out of the Sasuke look-alike's face.

It goes without saying that everyone else didnt dare get on Naruto's nerves for the rest of the trip.

Once they arrived at the hidden sand village,wherein all the buildings seemed to be made of sand and the kazekage mansion was the desert equivalent of an igloo.

Kankuro was in the hospital where they were trying to find a cure for the poison that had been placed in him by Sasori of the red sand,a S-rank missing nin that specialized in puppets (And obviously poison).

While Sakura stayed behind to cure Kankuro,Naruto tried to escape during the night only to find himself face to face with Temari.

After hearing her rant about the fact that even though she wanted to do nothing more than just leave the village and get Gaara back she wasnt strong enough to and she needed the help of Team 7(Which was apparently the number of Naruto's team).

Naruto first let her get her guard down and consoled her before saying that if Temari wasnt strong enough he'd be strong enough for both of them,and promptly knocked her out.

The next morning Temari woke up in her bed and told of what had happened to Tenzo who then started chasing after Naruto only to see,along with the rest of the village who wanted to save their leader,that Naruto was walking to the village while carrying Gaara on his shoulders.

Once Naruto found the base he had simply thrown it to the side and used the first hokage's infinite darkness jutsu to darken the area,however Deidara and Sasori found a way to counter it only to find themselves surrounded by three hundred clones who used hiraishin(Flying thunder god jutsu) and in a few seconds,destroyed both S-ranked ninja,without breaking a sweat(Which was probably due to the fact that he simply watched as his clones did all the work).

After picking up Gaara,who was still unconscious,he left for the hidden sand to the fact that he was carrying the kazekage as well as that gourd of sand that he used for his techniques,he was much slower and instead of the one hour trip it bacame a three hour trip.

Contrary to popular belief the hiraishin could not carry more than one person,meaning if someone just grabbed Naruto's hand when he used the technique they wouldnt move at all and Naruto would seemingly disappear.

Temari decided that because Naruto had knocked her out he would have to take her out to course Naruto knew it was just a easy way of asking him out and he would treat it as such.

Gaara seemed to miraculously heal once he heard the news(In his sleep) and instead of thanking Naruto he threatened the blonde with a 'funeral'.

The date went well and the two watched the stars and talked until dawn.

A week later Naruto had to leave and both he and Temari were obviously devestated,even Kankuro tried to help them by offering to re-inject himself with the poison and it seemed like a good idea at the time until Temari reminded Kankuro,Naruto and Gaara that Sakura had already created the cure for it.

Nonetheless the two had a great last date before Naruto had to go and as she watched him leave Temari decided to reveal how she felt towards Naruto and shouted from the village gate that she loved him.

It might not have been long but she felt a connection between the two,one that allowed her to fall head-over-heels for him in a matter of day's and Naruto was a person that would make a friend in several seconds and put his life on the line for that person so to many that knew him it was clear that he cared deeply for Temari.

Months passed and still the two never saw one another,until Gaara decided that Temari would become a representative of the sand and be allowed to come and go in Konoha.

The two then dated for another two months and with each day Temari felt herself falling more and more inlove with loved everything about him,his talents,his character and even his her Naruto was what completed her and the two felt lost without eachother.

The dating was put on hold once the Akatsuki decided to go on the move again.

Long story short Jiraiya died when trying to infiltrate the village hidden in the rain at the hands of Pein who's true identity was Nagato,an ex-pupil of Jiraiya's.

Once Jiraiya was out of the way Pein felt that it was time that Konoha was brought to it's knees and that the kyuubi jinchuuriki was brought in.

Once Naruto learnt of that fact he went berserk and when Pein attacked Naruto used all the jutsu he had acquired to beat him.

However that strategy came with a cost and several people them were none other than Hinata Hyuuga,Konohamaru Sarutobi,Udon,Asuma as well as Tenten.

Konan was also defeated by the rest of the 'rookie eleven'.Due to it's leader being defeated earlier than expected the rest of the Akatsuki came out of hiding.

The battles fought were:

**Killer Bee & Raikage VS Itachi & Kisame**

**Victors:Killer Bee and A**

**Hidan & Kakuzu VS Squad Ten (Ino/Shika/Cho)**

**Victors:Ino,Shikamaru and Choji**

**Tobi & Zetsu VS Naruto & Kakashi**

**Victors:Tobi and Naruto**

During the match between Tobi,Naruto,Zetsu and Kakashi both Zetsu and Kakashi were killed and Tobi revealed himself to be none other than Madara Uchiha and swiftly beat Naruto's ass,but not without sustaining severeal would-be career crippling wounds had it not been for Hashirama Senju's DNA.

Naruto then continued training even harder until he was reverse summoned by the toads and promptly began training in senjutsu,which he mastered to an unequaled also managed to master using a wind style rasengan and a fire style rasengan.

Once he returned he learned that Sasuke had joined Madara and then the final showdown occured between Naruto and the last two remnants of the Uchiha clan.

After killing Madara he defeated Sasuke and dragged him back kicking and screaming to the village.

After the council basically gave Sasuke a slap on the wrist for his sin's the 'last Uchiha' swore that he would have his vengeance on Naruto,not that Naruto cared.

Now it was two years later and Naruto had only grown in strength and wisdom,and he and Temari had continued dating,and got engaged.

The day before was their wedding and that night the two had thoroughly explored each others bodies for the first time and after six or seven hours of intimate sex Temari had passed out and Naruto had decided to simply sleep alongside her.

-END FLASHBACK-

But now that he realised that the sun hadn't yet risen the blonde ninja decided to check the alarm clock,only to find that it was two o'clock in the morning,which meant that he had only slept for an hour.

One thing not many people knew about Naruto was that much like Gaara he didnt need much sleep,due to him being a jinchuuriki.

_"Stupid alarm clock!Why was it set for two o'clock anyway?!...Oh, now I remember.I always woke up early so I could set up pranks while everyone else slept...Now that I think about it the reason I probably started doing pranks was because I was bored during the night...I've gotta remember to set it to a later time later"_

He might have been bored but he didnt leave to do a he chose to look at his beautiful wife sleep next to him.

As the morning light filtered into the room through the curtains Temari started opening her eye's only to find herself looking into a set of cerulean blue eye's.

Letting a smile grace her figure she decided to tease Naruto a little bit.

"So,Naruto-kun you lasted much longer than what a virgin man you cheated on me?"

She watched in glee as the blonde ninja squirmed and tried to explain himself.

The wind using ninja that was Temari,decided that she had watched him in agony for long enough and silenced him py putting a kiss on his lips.

As Naruto left the realm of nervousness he deepened the kiss and soon the two were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

As the two left the realm of bliss that was only beaten by five others(Them being sex,food,alcohol,drugs and that moments when you're playing an awesome new game on xbox,in no particular order)Naruto decided to joke around with Temari and try to see her squirm for a bit much like she did earler...

"And how do I know that you were still a virgin?"

...Only to receive a kick against the head that sent him on a one-way ticket to the ground...

"Oh,I dont by remembering the agony I experienced when you broke my hymen last night!"

_"Oh,god she looks pissed off...I knew that my dumb mouth would get me in shit one day...I am probably going to be the first guy that has to sleep on the couch the night after he get's married...Karma must finally be getting back at me for when I drunk Tsunade-baa chan's secret stash of sake and blamed it on Ero-sennin when I was thirteen...Poor Ero-sennin...I didnt think it was possible for a person to kiss their own behind...granted Tsunade-baa chan did put his head up his own butt,but it was still rather impressive..."_

"Well,atleast the pure pleasure you gave me made up for it...and more...Once again I ask you,how could you have know thirty sex positions?"

Deciding that it was safe,Naruto climbed into the bed once more and cuddled with Temari.

"I read a lot when I was younger"

However this was not the best answer to be giving Temari at that time and the sand jonin's nose flared slightly.

"You will never,ever read something like that you do I will castrate you"

She might have told him that she would cut his dick off if he went out of line but deep down she knew that she was addicted to the weird looking organ,atleast it was weird looking to Temari.

Shivering in fear at the thought as well as the evil look on Temari's face,Naruto tried to warm her up by bringing her face closer to his and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Why would I look at other women when I have the most beautiful one of them all lying here beside me?"

"Charmer"

"I might be,but there's no-one I would rather charm than you"

His words had the desired effect and Temari seemed to become nothing more than a blushing head,a beautiful head but a head nonetheless.

That morning was spent with the two cuddling,hey,it might have not been the most fun thing for most men to do but Naruto was definitely not 'most men',Temari herself could attest to that.

-SIX MONTHS LATER-

Naruto had just returned from another S-ranked diplomatic mission to Tetsu No Kuni(Land of iron) to meet up with the other four kage from the villages of the sand,mist,cloud and might not have been the official hokage but he was already being groomed for when he would officially be crowned the rokudaime in a few months.

Wanting Temari to enjoy a nice warm bath for when she came back from her own mission he started to run the water and added in the bubble-bath.

After he had run the water he went to his-and Temari's-room,the room whoever looked as though it had been entered recently and there was an old looking leather bound book on his bedside cabinet.

At first he wanted nothing more than to destroy the book completely,that is until he saw the words on the cover.

'Diary of Sabaku no Zetsumai'

He didnt know who Zetsumai was but if her surname was 'Sabaku no' then she must have been a relative of Temari's,probably an aunt or her mother or something like that.

One of a lesser intelligence would have asked how he knew it was a woman's diary but Naruto would only have slapped the person in the face,after all a diary was to woman what beer was to you got a few who crossed the border but such was life.

Once again Naruto's infamous curiosity got the better of him and he immediately started reading.

**14 Nov. 1987**

**Today was one of the most amazing day's of my life.I finally met the man I believe to be the one,Minato Namikaze,the infamous yellow flash of would think that him being a S-ranked ninja and the man who single-handedly defeated thousands of Iwa ninja would have a superiority complex but he showed me that he was anything but 're going on a date this friday.I better make sure that I dress appropriately...I should probably go shopping for some new clothes.**

**18 Nov. 1987**

**The date with Minato was incredible,first we went to an expensive restaurant in the civillian first I didnt want to eat a lot because he would think that I am greedy and undignified but after watching him order literally half the menu and polish it off-while showing good table manners,unbelievably-I decided differently and ate as I normally would.**

**Apparently Minato likes a woman that actually eats instead of starving that was done we took a stroll through the desert,until he told me to stop and close my eye's.**

**Once he told me to open them I saw something that wasnt supposed to be in the desert.**

**There was a little waterfall with trees and grass on and all the water flowed into a small lake at the bottom of the waterfall where it seemed to somehow return to the top of the waterfall.**

**After simply lying on a blanket that Minato had pulled out of a scroll and watching the stars we both thought it was getting late and Minato showed me how he simply sealed everything into a large scroll that he sealed into a small scroll that was hanging off a necklace that hung on his neck.**

**3 May 1988**

**I cant believe it!After nearly six months of dating Minato proposed to me while we were on a boat trip during my one week of leave,of course it wasnt Minato's vacation but he would simply leave at nine thirty in the morning and come back twenty minutes later with blood all over his jonin outfit and the pay for an S-ranked mission.**

At this point in time Naruto's hands were shaking.I mean it's not everday that you find out your father proposed to your wife's he turned to the next page he noticed that it was smeared and there were slight discolouration's,almost as if someone had been crying on the page.

**18 May 1988**

**I hate my father!After coming back from the trip to Mizu no kuni my father told me that he had made an arranged marriage with me and Sabaku no Ikusen,the yondaime Minato tried to argue with them the council and Ikusen told him that if he tried anything they would break the alliance with Konoha,even though he is already going to become the hokage in a month's time Minato came to me and asked me to leave and come with him**

**Of course I would have wanted nothing more than to be with him but I couldnt let him lose what he had worked for his entire life so I asked him to leave,but not before the two of us made love.**

**In a different life I would have probably been excited at how great it felt and at the sheer 'size' of 'Minato' but how could I be happy when I am losing my only true love?**

**18 Jun. 1988**

**This wasnt supposed to happen...It's been over a month and I still havent had my period and I've been suffering from morning sickness as well as a craving for peaches.**

**After much careful thought I have decided that I am pregnant with Minato's child.**

**It will probably cause a lot of problems for me but I want to have this 's the only reminder of Minato that I have...Me and Minato had always talked about having a baby but know that it's happening and Minato's not here to be with me I dont think I can handle it...**

**Minato also still hasnt given up on us being together and smuggles letters into my room while asking me to write on the other sides of them and just leave it on my window sill but I just cant do it.**

**The last time he wrote he told me that he didnt care if the whole world was against him he would still want to be with me.I just couldnt take it any longer and I told him that if he really loved me he would move on.**

**17 Feb. 1989**

**Today my little girl was born,her name is and Minato always said that if we had a daughter we would name her Temari and if we had a son we would name him Naruto.**

**My only wish was that I could live in another world wherein me and Minato would have at least a dozen children.**

**The last letter Minato sent me said that he had followed my wishes and proposed to another woman named Kushina Uzumaki,but he would never love her as much as he loved me and if I were only to say it he would kill all the council members and the kazekage so he could be with me.**

**Needless to say I barely ate or drank for a week after that and just stayed in my room and cried.**

**Honestly I wonder why I was forced into this marriage,Ikusen doesnt care about me and the only time we had sex he raped me,but what could I say?My husband raped me?**

There were no entries after that and Naruto could piece together the rest of the that the man called Ikusen probably raped her several more times and she was killed giving birth to Gaara,but not before learning that Minato had died and basically giving up on life.

Minato had married Kushina and had him but he was probably on living for him (Naruto) and the wish of Zetsumai and probably barely tried to defeat the kyuubi without killing himself in the process.

Naruto didnt know how to entire world had just been turned upside down in a matter of moments and the only reason he lived was actually his sister.

-MEANWHILE-

Temari had just gotten back from her mission and wanted nothing better to just go home to her loving husband but she had to first go to the hokage's office and giving a report.

Once she was done with that it was already nearly five and she was sure if she didnt get home soon Naruto would start looking for her,and after the last episode when she had pitched up half an hour late and Naruto had hiraishin'd to every building in Konoha,kicked down the door and searched their places top to bottom.

He didnt find Temari but he did find twelve spies,seven drug houses,a sex-slave trading spot and a warehouse of illegal slowly and painfully castrating and torturing everyone responsible for the sex-slave trading spot with a spoon

He was about to start looking in Sunagakure until Temari tripped one of the security seals at their home alerting him to her presence.

As Temari walked down the street to her and Naruto's double-storey home she saw a man with a scar that stretched from his cheek to the bottom of his man in question had black hair and black eye's and was wearing a white shirt with a simple black shinobi pants.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha,the leader of the one-man Uchiha scar on his face was from when Naruto wanted to show him that if he wanted to he could have killed Sasuke with one strike of his sword.

_"Oh great,now I have to deal with this better not try anything or I'll use that kunai Naruto gave me so that Naruto can hiraishin here and kick his ass...Again..."_

"Temari Namikaze...It's been a long time."

Temari let out a 's voice now greatly resembled a cross between Orochimaru's and Lord Voldemorts in the movie she had watched with Naruto a while back.

"Sasuk Uchiha.I thought I had seen the last of your gay ass when Naruto kicked it across the valley of the end,now before I summon Naruto here to break that face of your's I want to know what you want"

"There's no need to be so hostile Temari,I just wanted to tell you a little story"

"I'm listening"

"What do you think would happen if a couple were to leave their shared house on mission's and then someone were to,I dont know,leave a forged diary that makes it seem as though the two were brother and sister?"

Temari could barely restrain herself from killing Sasuke then and there and instead chose to run as fast as she could home.

As Sasuke watched her leave he decided that instead of simply killing her then and there he would stalk her slowly,letting her realize that there was no escape from him and when she lost all hope he would rape her and finsh her off.

After all,he had spent two years getting this plan it truly was a plan worthy of the mighty Uchiha clan.

First he had to read up on the diary's of several women so he could get a feel for how women would act and what made them tick,so to speak.

After that he had to come up with a story that would surely make someone go nut's.

Once that was over he had to wait for the two of them to leave on missions at the same time and while they were out go inside and get a the diary that belonged to Temari's mother and using the sharingan he would be able to replicate the handwriting.

Of course the plan had several other time consuming components,including learning the entire security system of Naruto's home(And since it was the home of a the man known to be the most powerful ninja of all time alongside the rikudo sennin and a seal master that was greater than Jiraiya of he sannin was in his prime,it took much more time than you would think,even with he sharingan)

But that was enough waiting for Sasuke,he was sure that if Naruto hadnt left the house by now so he could have time to 'think'(or at least drink himself out of a depression and into a coma) then the blonde dobe had killed himself,so he decided to walk to Naruto's house and mentally and physically torment Temari.

Temari had just entered the house and started looking in all the rooms to find him,after finding the bathroom wherein a bubble bath with two scented candles floated ontop of the water using a seal of Naruto's design,she let several tears roll down her face.

She loved him more than anything else in the world,to her he was just the perfect husband.

Strong,ambitious,thoughtful,funny,confident yet sometimes goofy but always exciting,that was some of the things that defined Naruto.

She just couldnt except the fact that he might run off or god forbid,commit might have seemed like a strange thing to think at the time to most people but if you had just found out the person you had made loved to and was your only reason for living was in fact your sister you would do something drastic too.

The fact that there was no phones,computers and internet at that time would probably also contribute.

She would never allow her life to be ruined by Sasuke and so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the only room that she hadnt been to yet.

Their room,the room the two of them shared,the place where they could speak about things that troubled them whether it was important or trivial,the place where they made love.

And as she turned into the room she saw the thing that she dreaded most,Naruto was lying on the floor blood oozing out of a hole in his chest.

On the floor beside him there lied a kunai and a note that was adressed to Temari.

The entire village then heard a feminine voice scream the name Naruto,and for once it wasnt in rage at the man's pranks but one filled with sorrow.

Temari fell on her knees,her face unreadable but her if one were to look into her eye's they would see that all the life had been drained out of them and instead there lie a sea of sorrow.

A cackle broke out from behind Temari but she didnt turn,she was too shocked at what had befallen her beloved to take note of her surroundings,but nevertheless there was only one man it could be,and it definitely wasnt Naruto.

"Oh look how the mighty have know Temari I was going to terrorize you and rape you but I can already see that there is no more hope for you,so I will be merciful and end you quickly"

As he brought the kunai to her neck he was kicked into the wall by a yellow flash.

As the dust cleared Sasuke looked upon a scene that made him nearly wet his was standing infront of him,his arm outstretched and his face curled in undeniable fury.

However the most frightening part of all of it was not that he was infront of seven foot blonde killing machine but the eye's that Naruto stared at him with.

It wasnt the red of the kyuubi but Naruto's own blue eye' this time there was a difference,instead of the usual sparkling eye's that seemed to be fool of joy now there were to dark blue eyes that had no end of malice and along with those eyes was killing intent that made the kyuubi's seem like that of a little kitten compared to a lion.

"Your plan was ingenious,however there were a few Temari's mother's name was not Zetsumai and in the diary you said that my father had always wanted his son's name to be Naruto but the only reason that he chose that name was to please my godfather because that was the name of the main character in his first released book and that book was only released while my mother was pregnant with me.I must say though,you certainly went all out writing that book,at first I was in shock but I thought there was something a bit off with it and read it again."

Sasuke was plan wasnt supposed to go like this,Naruto was supposed to leave and then when he returned his wife would be dead and raped and in a bout of sadness he would kill himself.

"Please...Show me Mercy..."

"No can do Sasuke.I gave you mercy twice already,the first was when I aimed my rasengan for your headband instead of using it to kill second was when I didnt kill you at the valley of the end again when I killed maybe if you hadnt threatened to torture and rape my wife I would have considered giving you mercy,but now you shall have ,Sasuke.I guess those eye's of yours werent so great in the end"

So saying,Naruto plunged his arm through Sasuke's head using a better version of Tsunade's super attack was so fast that no blood was on the hand Naruto used to kill the dead-last Uchiha.

Naruto looked towards Temari who was looking at him with the same unreadable look on her face.

"It's over now honey,theres no need to be scared of Sasuke anymore,you never need to hear him again"

Temari didnt answer or even show any sign of hearing Naruto,so Naruto tried to help her calm down by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Temari-chan,wh-"

Naruto's speech was cut short when Temari landed a huge uppercut into his chest.

"You think I was scared of Sasuke?"

Naruto went into his shocked/nervous mode until he saw tears start to run down Temari's face.

"I was scared for YOU!I was scared that you would leave me!I was scared that you were DEAD!"

All through her rant tears flowed freely from her face,but then the look changed into one of pure sadness.

"H-how could you do that to me Naruto?How could you pretend to be dead?I-"

This time it was Naruto who ended Temari's speech as he pulled her into a firm hug and used her open mouth so he could easily french-kiss her.

Several minutes of kissing later Temari pulled away and wore an obviously fake look of anger

"You cant just kiss your way out of all our arguments Naruto"

Naruto responded by laying a gentle kiss on her lips which left Temari feeling like a love-struck teenager

"Well,at least it works.I swear I'll never do something like that again Temari-chan"

"You better not"

And he never did...

_**-THE END-**_

_**A/N:Thank god that is over,now for some words to explain several things I did in the I tried several knew types of writing,the first was when I basically summarised Naruto's flashback,the second was the diary entries,the third is basicall the rest of the story where I tried to explain their surroundings and facial features a I might make a second chapter but I hope I can get at least one review first and to the few that are reading this,can you please tell me what you thought about my writing style as well as the storyline.I know that nowadays there are a few original storylines but I am a 100% sure that I never ever saw anything like this one,so atleast tell me if you thought it was good.**_

_**-REAPER1411-**_


End file.
